Otakus otaking
by Aiiky
Summary: Eren es un dibujante muy talentoso que gana un concurso, en el cual el premio era un departamento, lastimosamente tenía que compartirlo con el otro primer lugar, pero debido a ciertas situaciones termina viviendo con el segundo lugar... Quien es el dibujante veterano, Levi, ambos apenas hablan entre si, pero hay un punto en común que los conecta muy profundamente (Modern AU)(Ereri)
1. Prologo

_**Note**_: No tengo idea que acabo de escribir. Solo tuve la idea de que Eren fuera un dibujante talentoso y que de la nada comenzara a vivir con Heichou... Aunque debo admitir que mi comedia es horrible :D

Espero que les guste... Este es por decirlo de alguna forma... Un prologo o mejor dicho... ¿un capitulo de prueba?... Si les gusta la idea... Le haré continuación uv u

**Edit:** _Soy toda una idiota xD ! Me equivoque... Eren no tiene 15, tiene 19 ! Porque soy super lerda me equivoque xD Pero ya esta arreglado~_

* * *

¿Porque siempre tenía que ser él, el segundon? ¿Porque no podía ser el mejor en algo? ¿Porque su hermana siempre era la mejor en todo? No lo comprendía... ¿Acaso dios estaba en contra de él?... Quien sabe pero... Él no podía seguir viviendo como la sombra de su hermana, no más.

Eren Yeager era un chico de diecinueve años, que estaba a punto de dejar de vivir con su familia para poder vivir en un departamento compartido que había ganado en un concurso, podría hacer lo que él quisiera. Hace un tiempo atrás, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente y estaba viviendo solo con su hermana adoptiva Mikasa Ackerman, ella era talentosa en todos las áreas, y siempre era comparado con ella y eso lo hartaba hasta explotar. Así que lo más luego posible se largo de su viajo hogar a su nueva casa.

Su nuevo hogar era un enorme departamento, tenía dos habitaciones muy espaciosas (Tenían camas de dos plazas cada una) con baños privados más un enorme closet. También tenía una cocina enorme con un gran comedor y una gigantesca sala de estar. Era el hogar perfecto para él, era donde siempre había soñado vivir.

Lastimosamente, el concurso habían quedado en un empate, así él tendría que vivir con el otro ganador. Eren no sabía quien iba a ser su compañero de habitación y como no sabía cuando llegaría, decidió colocarse en la habitación con menos entrada de luz, puesto que él en secreto era todo un otaku. Tenía una enorme colección de mangas, blu-rays, dvds y figuras, sus ropas demostraban con claridad quien era, la mayoría de ellas eran camisetas relacionadas con animes. Le gustaba tanto el manga y el anime que aprendió a dibujar manga y aprendió a animar en 2D, inclusive era autor de un webcomic basado en su vida que era muy popular últimamente, aunque lo creaba bajo el nombre de "_RogueTitan_" y trabajaba en un circulo de doujin llamado "_Titan Shifters_", era totalmente online, y cada uno tenía un nombre de titan, eran "_FemaleTitan_", "_ArmoredTitan_", "_ColossalTitan_" y "_DancingTitan_". Y debido a que su estilo de dibujo era detallado y lindo, normalmente era confundido como una chica, su estilo de dibujo era fino y delicado, incluso en su pagina wiki decía que él era "ella".

Aunque no le importaba realmente.

Estuvo dos horas ordenando todas sus cosas, incluso tuvo tiempo para construir un escritorio simple donde colocar su notebook y su tablet digitalizadora, más algunos libros y artbooks. También lleno las paredes con posters de anime, la habitación de Eren Yeager era una habitación cien por ciento otaku, no había ni un rincón sin algo de anime, incluso había cambiado las cubiertas y sabanas de su cama, para poner las que había encargado, con cada uno de sus personajes favoritos.

Así, su compañero llego. Como él era una niño muy educado fue inmediatamente a saludar.

—Bienvenido, soy el otra ganador, Eren Yeager—

—Yo soy Jean Kirschtein, y soy el otro ganador, un gusto—

—Tu habitación es la que tiene la puerta abierta—

—Gracias—

El otro ganador tenía cabello rubio y estaba rapado por los lados y por detrás, era un poco más alto que Eren, usaba una camiseta blanca debajo de una camisa color negro y unos pantalones militares con un par de botas color negro. Entro en el departamento seguido de dos enormes maletas color rojo, se sorprende al ver lo espacioso del departamento, mientras el castaña lo sigue con la mirada, vigilando que no entrara a su habitación. Afortunadamente, Jean ni siquiera muestra signos de curiosidad.

—Ehm... ¿Quieres cenar o algo? Puedo cocinar algo pero no exiguas mucho, yo vivo de fideos instantáneos—

Le pregunta Eren a Jean, mientras esta apoyado de la puerta de la habitación de Jean, mientras este arreglaba sus cosas. El rubio lo miro, se sonrojo un poco y miro a otro lado antes de responder.

—No gracias...—

—Okay, entonces... Buenas noches—

Jean la miro extrañado.

—¿Buenas noches...? Pero si son las cinco de la tarde—

—Ugh, te explico... Desde ahora no te voy a ver hasta mañana por la mañana, porque me voy a encerrar en mi habitación y ni se te ocurra entrar sin mi permiso... Así que para no salir... Te dijo ahora buenas noches... Adiós Jean, nos vemos mañana~—

Dejando al chico con una expresión entre sorpresa y confusión, toda la lindura que había visto en esos enormes ojos hace unos momentos atrás y que incluso se había sentido atraído a él por eso, desapareció, al ver la mala actitud del castaño.

Vio como se encerraba en su habitación, ubico su oído derecho en la puerta de la chica y pudo escuchar música japonesa, algunas risillas junto a algunos "Oh dios" "Ellos se aman, yo lo se" "Ugh, desaprobación" "Me doy cáncer..." y muchas frases más. Era lo más extraño que había escuchado su vida, lo primero que pensó fue que él pudiera estar en internet pero la curiosidad, por saber que había detrás de esa puerta que hacía que su compañero dijera esas cosas tan raras.

Así que abrió la puerta.

Y se encontró con el chico en su escritorio, enfrente de ella su notebook, en la pantalla del notebook dos hombres, un arriba del otro, desnudos, y estaban siendo coloreados, por la castaña.

Eren al notar la presencia de luz miro hacia atrás y se encontró con su recién llegado compañero.

—Te dije que no abrieras la puerta—

—¿Eres uno de esos chicos que le gustan los dibujos de gays?—

—Seh—

—... Esto es incomodo—

—Si que lo es—

—No quiero vivir con un chico así, incluso por un departamento tan hermoso—

—Entonces lárgate, el segundo lugar vendrá—

—Le deseo suerte—

—Yo también—

—Maldito otaku—

—Maldito cara de caballo—

En silencio, Jean empaco sus cosas otra vez y llamo a los organizadores del concurso, les explico la situación y le dijeron que le darían dinero y que el segundo lugar ganaría el departamento. Así, el rubio ni siquiera se despidió y se largo del lugar.

* * *

—Hm... Necesito un nuevo personaje... Mis fans ya se aburrieron de John, alias cara de caballo... Podría crearlo en base a mi nuevo compañero... Si... A veces si que tengo grandes ideas... Hablando de mi nuevo compañero, a esta apunto de llegar—

Ahí estaba Eren, dibujando a uno de sus personajes de su comic, era uno que estaba basado en Jean, estaba abrazando a un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, también personaje de su comic, y según uno de los diálogos de "Jonh", se llamaba Minar. El dibujo tenían un gran calidad, se notaba que el niñato tenía talento y sabía ocupar bien los programas de dibujo.

De la nada escucho el timbre de departamento.

Con mucha pereza fue a abrir, para encontrarse con un hombre más bajo que él con cinco maletas detrás de él, mirando fijamente al castaño, quien estaba muy confundido, pero rápidamente reconoció el propósito del hombrecito.

—Tu eres... El segundón ¿Cierto?—

Rápidamente, recibió un gran golpe en su estomago, dejándolo caer al piso, sufriendo un gran dolor y dejando escapar un grito ahogado.

—Más respeto a tu mayores, pedazo de mierda, porque debes tan malditamente alto—

El hombre que había dejado caer fácilmente a un hombre diez centímetros más alto que él, había ganado el segundo lugar del concurso, según los jueces, había perdido puntos al ser un "veterano" por lo que tenía muchos años más de experiencia por lo que un chico que tenía un poco más de la mitad de su edad y su talento solo era un poco menor al suyo, tendría mucho más puntos que él.

Pero... ¿De que era ese concurso? Era de dibujar y diseñar una portada para un webcomic ficticio basado en tu vida, el premio mayor era un departamento de lujo más dos millones de dolares. Y ese tan preciado premio había sido ganado por dos mocosos. Y algo que realmente enfadaba al hombre era que uno de ellos no parecía querer disfrutar de este gran premio.

—Mi nombre es Levi, tu debes ser el mocoso que ganó el primer lugar, ¿Cierto?—

Su voz mostraba un claro signo de molestia de parte del hombrecito, que ahora estaba sentado en el sillón, mientras Eren le preparaba un café en la cocina, ya que el mayor le había obligado a servirle. Después del golpe en el estomago, le tenía pánico a ese pequeño hombre que parecía ser la agresividad en persona. Y como no quería terminar con huesos rotos, prefirió ser sumiso.

Cuando lo termino fue hacía el pelinegro, muy lentamente, como si al más mínimo movimiento erróneo activara una especie de bomba.

Repentinamente el mayor dirige su mirada al castaño -quien se quedo congelado al instante- y comenzó a fijarse en cada detalle de su existencia, lo primero se fijo fue en su rostro. Oh dios mío, es chico tenía un rostro tan femenino, solo le faltaban las pestañas largas y pasaba como mujer, luego noto los grandes ojos que lo miraban con pánico, era un color muy hermoso, era un verde agua, un profundo turquesa.

"¿En que rayos estoy pensando?"

Se dijo a si mismo el azabache, ¿Pensando en que ese chico era hermoso?, ya estaba mal.

—Oi, ¿Que vas a hacer con el dinero que ganaste?—

Eren, quien se encontraba en un sillón enfrente de Levi, se tenso y con notable nerviosismo.

—Comprar cosas y mantenerme, no sé, tampoco le incumbe...—

El mayor dejo al chico, se había levantado de su cómodo asiento para luego irse al pasillo y dirigirse hacía su habitación, para luego encerrarse en ella. El castaño estaba confundió, o sea, estaba teniendo una conversación "normal" y luego la otra parte de la conversación solo se va, dejándolo solo. ¿Acaso no sabía modales?... Daba igual, Eren tenía mejores cosas que hacer, así que rápidamente

* * *

—_I CAME LIKE A WRECKING BAAAAAAAAAAALL_!—

El azabache dio un salto del susto, ese grito si que lo había tomado desprevenido.

Él estaba tranquilamente en su computador leyendo cuando, al parecer, el castaño había gritado eso. Rápidamente fue hacia la puerta de su compañero, pero no la abrió completamente, solo la abrió lo suficiente como para poder ver que estaba pasando en los interiores de esa oscura habitación.

Casi se ahoga de la risa cuando vio al chico de diecinueve años cantando.

_—I never hit so hard in love!—_

¿Realmente ese perro estaba cantando? Oh dios mio.

_—All I wanted was to break your walls!—_

Aunque debía admitir que no cantaba mal.

_—All you ever did was break me!—_

Era todo lo contrarío, cantaba hermoso, era un tono único.

—... Ya demasiado je je... Espero que los vecinos no hayan escu—

—Demasiado tarde—

—¡Levi!... acaso... ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!—

—¿"_I never hit so hard in love_"? ¿En serio? ¿Acaso estas enamorado o algo?—

El rostro de Eren estaba completamente rojo, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, ni nada. Lo único que hizo fue cerrar su computadora y llevársela a la cama a su lado para esconderse debajo del cubrecama y las sabanas. Estaba avergonzado, porque... Entre todas las personas de este mundo, debía ser ese hombre con quien viviría hasta encontrar otro departamento más grande.

Pero no sabía, que ese pensamiento podría cambiar...

_**~Prologo End~**_


	2. Sin sospechas

Notes: Estoy bastante feliz por la respuesta que recibí con solo un prologo u vu Soy tan feliz de que a alguien le haya gustado mi idea tan rara... Os advierto que este capitulo esta lleno de chat por Skype y de bromas fomes~

Esta vez... Si que no se que mierda escribí xD

Disfrutad este capitulo :D~

* * *

—Realmente espero poder terminar la pagina a tiempo...—

Dijo Eren después de dar un gran suspiro, estaba estresado, pasado mañana tenía que publicar la nueva tira del webcomic y no quería defraudar a sus fans, pero oh dios, solo tenía un mero bosquejo de la tira, tendría que estar día y noche trabajando en ello si quería lograrlo.

Su webcomic se llamaba "Livin' a thug life" y hacía un tira cada semana, sobre alguna cosa que le había pasado en esa misma semana, cosas curiosas, cosas chistosas, cosas que pensaba, etc. Él era el protagonista de la historia y todos -absolutamente todos- sus personajes estaban basados en las personas que iba conociendo. Pero esa semana no sabía que momento hacer, si el de cuando Jean descubrio que era fudanshi o cuando conoció a Levi.

En medio de su dilema, un aviso color naranja apareció en su computador. Alguien le estaba hablando por Skype.

**StrongestHeichou**: Oye mocosa

"Ya esta de nuevo..." Ese tal 'StongestHeichou' -O solamente heichou- era un user que quien sabe donde consiguió su Skype y que normalmente le hablaba, no lo conocía, solo sabía que a él le gustaba mucho su estilo de dibujo y estaba ultra-mega seguro de que él era un chica, lastima que no era así. Siempre lo trataba de "mocosa" -al principio se había resistido a ese apodo, pero luego lo consideró como caso perdido- y a veces era muy malhumorado, y siempre estaba criticando sus dibujos (a veces buenas y otras veces malas) y siempre estaba encima de él, preguntando por el progreso de la nueva tira. Incluso casi podía llamarlo su manager, una semana después de que hablaron por primera vez, heichou se había convertido en su "beta", sin la aprobación de él, Eren no publicaba ninguna tira.

Esa situación de "no haber hecho la tira a tiempo" nunca había pasado antes, ya que Heichou siempre se estaba presionando a Eren para que terminara la tira uno o dos días antes de la publicación, pero esa vez era especial. Heichou no se había conectado en toda le semana. Obviamente, Eren le iba a echar la culpa.

**11:03pm RogueTitan:** ¡HEICHOU! ¿COMO TE DIGNAS APARECER UN PUTO DÍA ANTES DE LA FECHA LIMITE? DDDD:

******11:04pm **StrongestHeichou: No sabía que era tu manager.

******11:06pm **RogueTitan: Eres mi maldito beta, necesito que estés conectado, no tengo otros betas :'C

******11:05pm **StrongestHeichou: Lo siento por tener vida social y no ser una NEET como tu.

******11:07pm **RogueTitan: ¡Si tengo vida social...! ;_; Incluso vivo en un departamento compartido y me llevo super-bien con mi compañero :3

******11:10pm **StrongestHeichou: Que casualidad, yo tambien vivo en un departamento compartido pero mi compañero es un total I-D-I-O-T-A y es fan de Miley Cyrus al parecer.

******11:10pm **RogueTitan: A mi me gusta Miley Cyrus :3

******11:15pm **StongestHeichou: ¿La tira?

******11:16pm **RogueTitan: ...

******11:21pm **StrongestHeichou: Mocosa

**********11:22pm **StrongestHeichou: No me digas que aún no la haces

**************11:23pm **StrongestHeichou: Si seras hija de puta

**************11:25pm **RogueTitan: Apenas tengo el sketch... :c

******************11:26pm **StrongestHeichou: Tengo tantas ganas de golpearte ahora mismo

**********************11:26pm **StrongestHeichou: Pero no

**************************11:27pm **StrongestHeichou: Porque si te golpeara, no podrías hacer tiras

**************************11:27pm **RogueTitan: Eres un kawaii tsundere, Heichou~

**************************11:28pm **StrongestHeichou: HAZ LA PUTA TIRA, PERRA

**************11:28pm **RogueTitan: Okis ;_;

Siguiendo las ordenes de Heichou, Eren tomo los sketch y los escaneo, eran dos bosquejos de un comic de cinco cuadros cada uno. Uno tenía como titulo "Parece que no le agrado a los caballos" y el otro decía "Mi kawaii nuevo compañero de departamento". Cuando se terminaron de escanear, se los envió a su beta, para que diera su victo de aprobación a alguno de los dos.

**00:07am StrongestHeichou: **Que mierda, mocosa

******00:08am **RogueTitan: No te gusto ninguno ? ;_;

**********00:10am **StrongestHeichou: Ambos están bien, pero que mierda, el del segundo comic se parece a mí.

**************00:11am **StrongestHeichou: ¿Acaso a ahora vives con una copia exacta mía?

******************00:12am **RogueTitan: ¿EN SERIO? lol

**********************00:12am **RogueTitan: Solo debe ser coincidencia

**************00:14am ****RogueTitan: **Mi compañero es lo más malhumorado y antipático del mundo, dudo que siquiera conozca el Internet lol

******************************00:17am **StrongestHeichou: Ok, yo tambien dudo que tu seas quien viva conmigo, el es un maldito rarito que canta a mitad la noche canciones de Miley Cyrus sin importarle a los demás, ya me despertó una vez.

**00:18am RogueTitan:** xD Debe ser horrible vivir con alguien así.

******00:20am **RogueTitan: Y... ¿Cual te gusto más?

******************00:27am **StrongestHeichou: El segundo

Sin decir nada mas, el castaño comenzó a trabajar en la tira, en la parte más difícil de todo el proceso -según él- el lineart, como odiaba hacer el lineart, pero era esencial para poder que se viera bien. Tomo su tableta digitalizadora y comenzó a dibujar lineas con la herramienta pincel de su Paint Tool SAI. Después de una hora de pelear contra esas condenadas lineas, estaba listo, el lineart estaba listo. A informarle a Heichou.

**01:49am RogueTitan:** TERMINE EL LINEART HEICHOUUUUU

"Porque mierda me emociono" se pregunto a si mismo, mientras miraba hacia el techo, con ambos brazos levantados -formando ángulos rectos-, en una pose suplicando a los dioses que le dieran la respuesta de su pregunta, la cual obviamente no iba a llegar.

Después de esperar de quince minutos, se aburrió de no hacer nada, así que comenzó a colorear.

Pasaron dos horas, y aún ni un signo de vida de su beta, Skype le decía que estaba disponible pero no le respondía los mensajes, y eso le estaba ansioso, no podía esperar a recibir la opinión de heichou sobre la recién terminada tira. Al ver que no respondía, decidió ir a cambiarse la pijama.

Pero no estaba por ningún lado.

Busco debajo de su cama, debajo de su escritorio, en su closet, en todas partes pero no estaba. Y para la desgracia del castaño, él no podía dormir sin su pijama de pikachu, simplemente no podía. Por lo que lentamente y sigilosamente salio de su habitación, tratando de pasar lo más discreto posible, se dirigió a la canasta de ropa sucia, que se encontraba en la sala de estar, porque mañana debía ir a dejar la ropa sucia a la lavandería del edificio.

¡Ahí estaba!

Con la cara llena de risa fue a buscar su pijama y se cambio ahí mismo. Parece que esa noche, la suerte no lo acompañaba, mientras se sacaba sus pantalones, una figura pequeña estaba viéndolo, con una mirada de sorpresa y disgusto.

—Eren—

—Levi—

—¿Que se supones que haces?—

—Me quito la ropa—

—... ¿Porque?—

—Mi pijama—

La conversación no llego a más, el pelinegro se dirigió al baño, dejando al castaño cambiarse de ropa, tranquilo.

Apenas Levi cerro la puerta del baño, Eren golpeo su cabeza contra la muralla, "_Grandiosa idea, Eren_" se dijo a si mismo, que idiota había sido. "_Levi esta durmiendo decían, puedes cambiarte la sala tranquilamente decían_", tan pronto como se recupero del golpe -que lo había hecho bastante fuerte, a decir verdad- rápidamente se puso la parte de abajo del pijama, que solo eran un shorts un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, luego se coloco una especie de poleron (aunque mucho más delgado) que le quedaba grande, este poseía un gorro con orejas de pikachu.

Cuando ya se lo había terminado de colocar, orgulloso, se fue a su habitación, sin antes ir la cocina y sacar todo alimento chatarra que pudiera llevar en sus manos.

Y por arte de magia, Levi salió del baño, justo cuando iba en su camino a su cuarto. El susodicho al verle, hizo un gesto que decía "Que mierda estas haciendo", se quedaron mirando un rato, con un silencio de penumbra. Levi fue quien rompió la tensión entre ellos.

—Nos vemos en la mañana...—

Fue todo lo que dijo para luego retirarse a su habitación, dejando a Eren -quien aún no se movía- totalmente avergonzado, definitivamente ese no era su día, si ya había comenzado mal... Debería seguir mal...

"Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Que hacía Levi tan tarde y levantado...? Oh bueno, deben ser cosas de viejos" Pensó el castaño mientras se diriguia a su cuarto, después de haber estado parado por al menos dos minutos sin hacer nada, después de que el pelinegro se retiro. "Espero que Heichou halla visto la tira... Si no... Tendré que subirla sin su autorización...".

**1 Mensaje Nuevo**

Al ver ese mensaje de Skype al llegar a su computador, se emociono y abrió el Skype lo más rápido que pudo, esperando que ese mensaje nuevo fuera de su beta que dijiera que ya había visto la tira y que daba su autorización.

******************************02:00am **StrongestHeichou: Esta bien, subela de una vez, mocosa, que no estoy de humor

**********************************************************02:01am: RogueTitan: **¿Le paso algo, heichou?

******************************************************************************************02:03am **StrongestHeichou: Mi compañero de cuarto UGH

**********************************************************************************************************************02:03am **StrongestHeichou: Es un maldito fetichista de Furries

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************02:05am: RogueTitan: **NO PUEDE

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************02:05am: RogueTitan:** OMG

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************02:06am: RogueTitan: **Que horrible

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************02:07am: RogueTitan: **Aunque debo admitir que hay algunos furries que son bastante buenos pero otros... UGH

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************02:19am **StrongestHeichou: ¿Ya subiste la tira?

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************02:20am: RogueTitan:** Sipis

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************02:32am: RogueTitan: **Ya me voy a ir a dormir

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************02:33am: RogueTitan:** Buenas noches, heichou

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************02:39am **StrongestHeichou: Buenas noches, mocosa

_**~End of the Chapter 1: No **__**suspects~**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capitulo:  
**"Eren por primera vez en su vida va a ir a un gran evento de Greet&Meet al cual le a invitado uno de las convenciones más grandes de su país, la Otaku-con 4, donde tendrá la posibilidad de conocer a sus mayores fans que vienen de todas partes del país, e incluso el mundo, y la oportunidad de conocer... A su beta, StrongestHeichou... Y se llevara una gran sorpresa."_


	3. Una sorpresa de una sorpresa

**Notes**:_ Oh yeah~ Este capitulo lo iba a subir ayer pero pasaron cosas~ Como que me queme mi dedito indice ;_; Porque me puse a jugar con un fósforo xD Como dicen "Si juegas con fuego, te puedes quemar" o algo así(?)_

_Y creo que deben haber personas que no saben mucho de vocabulario de artista digital (?) o no saben bien que son, les voy a hacer un mini-diccionario con las palabras que creo que no todos van a saber los significados y para hacer más fácil la lectura a los que están por móvil :)_

_Aquí las palabras del capitulo anterior:_

_- Sketch = Bosquejo o garabato_

_- Lineart = Las lineas del dibujo, pueden ser negras o con color, es como una versión ultra-limpia del bosquejo._

_Eso creo que es todo (?)_

_Disfrutad el capitulo 2~ Y en las notas de abajo responderé los review~_

* * *

—Oye, Levi—

—¿Que quieres?—

—Mañana saldré temprano, ¿Te dejo hecho el desayuno o te lo haces tu?—

—No tengo ganas de cocinar, tu me lo haces—

—...Ok—

Así era la vida de Eren y Levi como compañeros de piso, no hablaban mucho, puesto que el castaño era más el sirviente de Levi que su compañero. Él le cocinaba el desayuno, el almuerzo, la cena, algún aperitivo, él iba de compras mientras el pelinegro se dedicaba a hacer quien sabe que cosa, pero por lo menos se encargaba de la limpieza, y lo hacía muy bien.

Pero había algo en él que se le hacía familiar y mucho más por las expresiones que usaba, pero su limitada mente no podía explicar el porque de esa sensación.

—¿Y porque se supone que saldrás temprano mañana?—

—... ¿Acaso te crees mi padre?—

—Responderme—

—Asuntos de la universidad, nada interesante—

Levi miro son sospecha al menor, era obvio que le mentía porque a ese chico lo único que podía despertarlo temprano serían sus cosas de NEET o alguna venta especial de cosas de anime. Aunque no le importaba mucho, él tenía sus propios asuntos que atender al día siguiente, puesto que él también tendría que salir temprano.

El castaño se retiro del lugar, tenía que arreglar sus cosas para el día de mañana, si que sería un gran día, lo había esperado durante un mes completo, desde que le llego esa carta con una credencial VIP que decía su nombre y su apodo.

"_Eren Jaeger (aka RogueTitan)_"

Al principio no pudo entender nada pero cuando la dio vuelta...

"_Otaku-con 4: Invitado de Honor_"

Dio un grito de emoción, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¡ÉL ERA EL INVITADO DE HONOR DEL EVENTO DE ANIME MÁS GRANDE DEL PAÍS Y UNO DE LOS MÁS IMPORTANTES A NIVEL MUNDIAL!. Su emoción era tanta, que Levi se le había quedado viendo extrañado por los gritos del castaño y le había gritado que se callara que se calmara. Cuando por fin lo había hecho, reviso el sobre y encontró un papel.

"_Sr. Eren Jaeger, le invitamos a asistir a nuestro evento, Otaku-con 4, como invitado de honor. Específicamente para que tenga un Greet&Meet con sus fans, quienes nos han mandado muchos correos pidiendo su presencia. No estamos seguros de que su nombre real sea Eren Jaeger pero uno de sus fans lo llamo así, por lo que creemos que es cierto. Le pagaremos $500 dolares más cualquier cosa que quiera de la lista de stands que le daremos el día del evento. Rogamos que pueda venir, y si nos da su permiso, nos deje hacer mercancía con los personajes de su comic, obviamente le mandaremos un lista con lo que tenemos planeado hacer._

_Junto con esta carta, viene adjunto una credencial la cual debe mostrar a la entrada del recinto para poder entrar._

_Atentamente, el staff de Otaku-con _4"

Así era, ahora Eren se podía considerar un joven feliz con su sueño a punto de cumplirse. Desde pequeño había soñado con solo ir como stand a ese evento y ahora era el invitado de honor, no podía ser más feliz.

Al recordar ese momento, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, seguía sin creer lo que estaba viviendo.

Pero lo que más le emocionaba era poder conocer a su maravilloso beta, StrongestHeichou.

Le daba tanta curiosidad y emoción poder conocerlo, por alguna razón, estaba demasiado ansioso solo por eso, quería ver su expresión al ver que él era hombre y no una mujer como Heichou decía. Estaba seguro de que él iría, había hablado hace dos semanas atrás, preguntándole si es que iba a ir y él había contestado que sí, que incluso ya tenía su entrada.

No podía esperar para que ya fuera mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente, su alarma sonó exactamente a las cinco de la mañana.

Se levanto de su cama y recogió sus mejores ropas (las únicas que no tenían nada de anime) y una toalla para irse al baño, sin antes abrir ligeramente la puerta de su compañero y asegurarse de que estaba dormido. Cuando llego al baño, comenzó a quitarse su amado pijama de pikachu, para poder bañarse unas tres veces, quería estar extra-limpio para su Greet&Meet, no quería dar una mala impresión a sus fans y menos a su beta.

Cuando termino de vestirse, fue a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar unos omelet de huevo y queso, uno para él y otro para Levi. Preparo dos tazas de leche, una estaba tibia y la otra hirviendo, a la segunda le pego una nota que decía "Para que CREZCAS sano y fuerte~ 1313", le encantaba molestar a su compañero por su altura, aunque sabía que la próxima vez que se encontraran recibiría una patada voladora del pequeño.

Dejo en la mesa unos cubiertos, la leche y el omelet de Levi para luego cubrirlos con una tapa de vidrio para conservar el calor de los alimentos el mayor tiempo posible. Enfrente de eso, coloco su leche y su omelet, los cuales se los comió rápidamente, y se largo del lugar. Debía llegar a las ocho al recinto donde se haría el evento y ya eran las siete y media. Para peor, su único medio de transporte -una moto- no tenía suficiente combustible.

"¡A LA MIERDA!" Se grito internamente y subió a su moto, encendiéndola y se fue rápidamente a una bencinera cercana, donde lleno los dos tanques de su amada moto para luego irse rápidamente a su destino.

Ya eran diez para las ocho y aún le quedaban como mínimo veinte minutos de recorrido. De una vez por todas se rindió de poder llegar a tiempo, pero de todas formas trato de llegar lo más rápido posible.

En el recinto lo esperaban una chica de anteojos, cabello castaño rojizo peinado en una coleta, ojos café y piel un poco tostada, estaba impaciente, no podía esperar para poder conocer al chico que había creado el más maravilloso, divertido y adictivo webcomic del momento, incluso se había convertido en fan de la serie. Y realmente le daba mucha curiosidad de donde había sacado la inspiración para crear al más reciente personaje, Rivaille, quien -curiosamente- tenía un parecido enorme a un buen amigo suyo.

A lado de ella, estaba un hombre alto, de rasgos toscos y masculinos, cabello rubio peinado hacía los lados y ojos color azul cielo. Miraba con curiosidad a su acompañante a quien se le notaba desde lejos la emoción, rió ante ello. Miro a su reloj, eran las ocho y cuarto, y el famoso RogueTitan aún no aparecía, dio un suspiro,"Tal vez ni vendrá" pensó..

Pero su pensamiento no duro mucho puesto que por la puerta principal apareció un joven alto con un casco de motociclista puesto, este iba corriendo hasta ellos, se le notaba que estaba agitado. Cuando llego hasta enfrente de ellos, paro y coloco sus manos en sus rodillas, mientras trataba de tomar aire -Cosa que no podía hacer bien debido al casco.

—¡...Disculpe! ¡Se me hizo tarde...!— Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el casco.

Los dos adultos quedaron impactados al ver el rostro del joven, y en ambos se mostró un leve sonrojo.

"¡ES HERMOSO!" Gritaron internamente al mismo tiempo ambos adultos, habían quedado impactados al ver los hermosos rasgos del chico, tenía ojos grandes de color turquesa que cambiaba de color con la luz, tenía facciones femeninas pero no en exceso, era la mezcla perfecta entre rasgos masculinos y femeninos.

—Oh no importa, preciosura, solo llegaste quince minutos tarde, ¡Eso no es nada!— Dijo la chica de anteojos.—Yo soy Hange Zoe, estoy encargada de todo lo que tenga que ver con los stand, los ilustradores, los concursos, los cosplayers, todo lo divertido—

—Yo soy Erwin Smith y estoy encargado de los gastos y los permisos o sea, lo aburrido— Dijo el rubio mientras soltaba una risita.—¿Y tu eres...?—

—Un gusto, soy Eren Jaeger alias RogerTitan— Dijo Eren con una sonrisa.

Ambos adultos se miraron, sin poder creer a quien tenían enfrente. "¿Un niño de a lo más quince años dibuja tan bien?" Se preguntaron con la mirada, el uno al otro, realmente el chico que tenían enfrente era un verdadero genio o simplemente les estaba jugando una broma, también se sabía que RogueTitan era una chica, no un chico.

—¿Puedes dibujarnos a Eren y a Rivaille de tu webcomic?— Pregunto dudoso Erwin.

—Ah, seguramente no me creen... Esta bien— Respondió Eren dando un suspiro, luego saco de la mochila que traía una croquera. Se sentó en el piso y dibujo lo que le pidieron y se los mostró a los adultos, quienes en sus caras tenían una gran cara de asombro.

—Realmente eres RogueTitan...— Dijo Zoe sin aún poder creer lo que estaba viviendo. —Por aquí es tu stand—

—¿Tan al final?— Pregunto el castaño.

—Oh sí... Así habrá más espacio para la larga fila~ Mira ahí afuera—

La castaña mientras llevaba al joven a la parte más profunda del recinto, señalo con su lápiz hacía la puerta, la cual estaba llena fanáticos, algunos de ellos tenían unas bandas en sus cabezas que decían "I LOVE ROGUETITAN" o un "PLEASE MARRY ME, ROGUETITAN". "Seguramente todos ellos creen que soy una chica... Lastima que no" Se dijo Eren a si mismo, mientras daba un suspiro y miraba hacía otro lado. Pero luego pensó... ¿Y si StrongestHeichou era así...?

El chico quedo en shock, no se imaginaba a Heichou como una fanático loco como esos, se lo imaginaba a alguien que le gustaba el manga y el anime pero en secreto, de los que si tu los vez en su vida diaria lo ultimo que pensarías sería que le gustaba el anime y el manga, incluso el Yaoi.

Rezaba a al gran señor Jesús y al señor Buda de Saint Onii-san que se apiadaran de su pecadora alma y que StrongestHeichou fuera como se lo imaginaba.

Así, sin que lo notara ya estaba en una sala que tenía una pared cubierta de vidrios -específicamente la que tenía la puerta- y las demás eran color durazno, era bastante simple. Hange le indico que se sentara detrás de una larga mesa -donde cabían unas cinco personas-, en la silla que estaba justo en la mitad de la mesa.

—Bueno, ahora pondré esto...— Dijo la castaña mientras colocaba un papel enfrente del muchacho de cabellos castaños que decía "RogueTitan", luego coloco un papel a la derecha de este que decía "FemaleTitan", a su izquierda coloco otro papel que decía "StrongestHeichou", en el borde derecho de la mesa había puesto el nombre de "DancingTitan" y en el otro borde decía "GodnessOfFreedom".

Eren quedo pensando en los papeles, obviamente esos eran todos los que estaban invitados, pensó que ellos también serían invitados de honor, pero pudo ver en los carteles -que estaba poniendo Hange- que el era la estrella mientras que los demás eran "extras" por decirlo de alguna forma.

Pero obviamente Eren no iba a dejar de emocionarse por saber que Heichou no solo vendría, sino que estaría todo el día con él, y eso le emocionaba. Por un momento, sus pensamientos se detuvieron, "Porque hablo como si estuviera enamorado de Heichou... Que ridículo hahaha". Su risa mental, no se quedo en su mente, porque de la nada se había comenzado a reír, dejando a Hange muy extrañada y mirándolo como si él tuviera algún problema psicológico o algo.

Ya eran las nueve de la mañana, era hora de abrir el evento a las puertas del publico.

* * *

Los primeros en llegar a conocerlo fueron un par de hombres gordos y granudos que tenían una camiseta color blanco que decía "I'M IN LOVE WITH A ARTIST, AND HIS NAME IS ROGUETITAN, DO YOU KNOW HIM?" con letras color rosa pastel y tenía su avatar de DeviantART debajo. Ambas personas se sorprendieron al verlo, al principio fueron tímidos pero después hablaron con Eren como si se conocieran desde hace muchos años. Cuando estuvieron satisfechos, le pidieron el su autógrafo en sus poleras más un pequeño sketch de Michaella, que era el personaje más popular femenino y estaba basado en su amiga de la infancia Mikasa.

Como si la hubieran invocado la segunda en ir a verlo fue la mismísima Mikasa en un cosplay de Michaella, de la cual todos estaban sorprendidos pro la exactitud, menos Eren obviamente. Hablaron un rato y luego se fue a seguir recorriendo el recinto.

Eren se estaba empezando a sentirse solo, ya que ninguno de los demás invitados había llegado.

Después de saludar a unas veinte personas más, se dignaron a aparecer todos los demás, casi como por arte de magia. Todos menos StrongestHeichou.

Eren ya se estaba comenzando a preocuparse. "¿Y si no vendrá? ¿Y si le paso algo? ¿Y si esta es su forma de decirme de que ya no quiere ser mi beta?" Esa clase de peguntas eran las que estaban cruzando la mente del castaño en ese mismo instante, realmente estaba a punto de morir de la ansiedad y de los nervios.

De la nada un persona paso por la puerta.

—¿Levi...?—

—¿Eren...?—Dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba impactado al castaño.—¿RogueTitan...?—

—¿StrongestHeichou...?—

Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato sin hacer nada, eran tantas emociones las que estaban pasando ambos, a la vez, era entre rabia, frustración, alegría, confusión, ansiedad, sorpresa... Eran demasiados como para describirlos.

_**~End of the Chapter 2: A suprise of a Surprise**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capitulo:  
**"Eren no pude creer que Levi fuera su beta todo este tiempo y no se lo haya dicho. Esta enfadado con él por hablar de él mal detrás, ante esto Levi trata de disculparse y aclarar las cosas... Puede que pase más que solo un aclaramiento."_

* * *

**_¡Aiiky responde Reviews(?)!_**

_**Nata-alias-Nino:** Ahí ya lo explique al principio xD, ¿En serio? x'3 No me esperaba que emocionara a alguien xD_

_**Demian Szayel:** Bueno~ Aquí esta(?)_

_**YukoSama:** ¿En serio? xD_

_**Be-chan Rod:** ;*_* Trate de alargarlo lo más que pude, son algo así como 700 palabras más de que los demás :D~ Espero poder mantenerlo así uvu_

_**14th**: Ohohohohhoho Puede que lo haya vivido... Quien sabe 1313_

_**Flor n.n:** Muchas gracias uvu_

_*Anuncio Comercial(?)*_

_Visiten la pagina **Shingeki no Homo** en Facebook! Porque es tan hermosa *q* O sea! Tiene traducciones, yaoi, fanfic, yaoi... A veces MMD, Yaoi... Bueno Yaoi de Shingeki pls! ^v^_

_El url es /ShingekiNoYaoiEsp_

_Eso es todo y hasta la próxima!~_


	4. Esos bastardos

**Notes**:_ OH YEAH BABY~ A petición de cierta persona... Este capitulo es aún más largo :3... Mi meta eran las 5,000 palabras... Pero solo llegue a las 3,000 (?) Es algo xD_

_Es horrible que me demore tanto ;_; Pero cosas pasaron... ¡Lo siento mucho!_

_Por mi... Yo haría un capitulo cada tres días... ¡PERO NO! ¡PORQUE VIDA-CHAN NO QUIERE ESO! uvu_

_Disfrutad este capitulo~_

* * *

Ambos hombres estaban impactados y confundidos, no podían creer que lo estaban viendo.

Levi realmente no podía, desde que comenzó a hablar con RogueTitan por culpa de sus amigos, siempre había pensado en que era una niñita de unos catorce o quince años de edad que solo tenía como afición hacer ese comic, pero realmente le había tomado por sorpresa el hecho de que su compañero de piso fuera el autor de dicho comic. Ahora que lo pensaba, eso explicaba muchas cosas... Como el hecho de que un personaje se pareciera a él, que en cada tira que "su clon" aparecía eran situaciones parecidas a las que vivía con el mocoso, realmente eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Por el lado de Eren no estaba menos confundido, ya había tenido alguna idea de que Levi fuera Heichou pero solo había quedado como una idea retorcida y totalmente alejada de la realidad, pero ahí la estaba viviendo. Ahí estaba Levi, con una credencial que decía "Levi (aka StrongestHeichou)".

—¡ME LLAMASTE IDIOTA, NEET, FETICHISTA DE FURRIES Y PERRA...!— Grito Eren a los cuatro vientos.

Su mente justo se había acordado de las conversaciones que había tenido hace una semana atrás con Heichou, recordando justamente los insultos que había dicho indirectamente a su persona, dejando escapar su rabia, sin importarle que los demás -fans y amigos de ambos hombres- lo estuvieran viendo con confusión y sorpresa de que ese chico aparentemente tranquilo y amigable con solo ver a alguien se hubiera convertido en un chico furioso e impulsivo.

—¡TU ME LLAMASTE MALHUMORADO Y ANTIPÁTICO!— Respondió Levi gritando al igual que el castaño.

Los amigos de Levi -Hange y Erwin- no podían creer que el pelinegro estaba gritándole al chico, ellos habían pensado en una reconciliación super gay con abrazos y que corrieran el uno al otro en cámara lenta junto a un fondo y música imaginaria que pegara con el ambiente. Nunca habían imaginado que terminarían gritándose a toda voz.

De la nada, una chica rubia con una credencial que decía "Annie Leonhardt (aka FemaleTitan)" se levanto de su puesto y le golpeo la cabeza, dejando que todos los presentes quedaran confundidos ante el acto.

—Deja de gritar y vete a algún lugar a hablar con tu beta, no montes una escena típica discusión uke-seme aquí, así que largo—

Así, la rubia de ojos serios y con expresión aburrida, echo a Levi y a Eren de lugar, el castaño mantenía su expresión enojada, mientras que el pelinegro estaba mucho más calmado.

—¿Podemos tener esta conversación en el departamento?— Pregunto Levi mientras se sobaba las sienes.

—...— El castaño seguía mirando furioso al más pequeño pero luego relajo la mirada y respondió.—Esta bien—

—Entonces avísale a la narigona que te tomas un descanso—

—Ugh, esta bien—

Eren entro a la habitación y comenzó hablar con Annie, mientras el pelinegro miraba como todos los que estaban sentados en la larga mesa, ninguno cambio su expresión, solo escuchaban lo que Eren decía y a veces asintieron con sus cabeza, demostrando que lo estaban entendiendo. Luego Annie abrió la boca y empezó a decir algo, que el pelinegro no logro entender, para terminar dando un suspiro.

—Ya, tengo dos horas, luego tengo que volver— Le aviso el castaño al mayor. —¿Como llegaste aquí? ¿En bus?—

—Si, tu sabes que no tengo ningún vehículo, ¿Y tu?—

—Me vine en mi moto, ¿Nos vamos en ella cierto?—

—Obvio, estúpido, no quiero estar una hora en bus al lado de todos esos cuerpos llenos de sudor y malolientes otra vez—

Ambos hombre siguieron caminando por el recinto mientras varias chicas se les quedaban viendo emocionadas e incluso algunas sonrojadas. Eren no podía explicar que estaba pasando. Mientras caminaban, ninguno de los dos hablaba, ni siquiera se voltearon a verse, hasta que Eren reunió valor y trato de entablar conversación.

—¿Sabes algo? Esta es la primera vez que tenemos un conversación normal cara a cara entre nosotros y eso que vivimos juntos—

—Si, ¿Porque sera?— Dijo Levi con un tono sarcástico.—Yo no hablo con personas que les gustan los animales humanizados—

—NO SOY UN MALDITO FETICHISTA DE FURRIES—

—¿Entonces porque tienes un pijama de la rata amarilla Pikachu?—

—Porque es un regalo de un preciado amigo de infancia mio que hace un tiempo se fue a otro país. Era buena gente—

—Hm... Yo tenía un amigo que uno de sus hijos había ido a estudiar al extranjero... ¿De casualidad no sera de la familia Smith?— Pregunto Levi.

—Era... Cuando cumplió los dieciocho cambio su apellido o mejor dicho... Cambio el orden de ellos. O sea, tiene primero su apellido materno y después el paterno, su padre era Smith... Si no mal recuerdo... Era... Erwin Smith—

—Oh, al parecer ese es mi amigo— Que coincidencia, el hijo de su amigo de infancia, era el amigo de infancia de Eren, "Vaya extraña coincidencia" pensó Levi.

Durante todo el trayecto que restaba hasta donde estaba estacionada la moto del menor, estuvieron conversando y descubrieron que la imágenes mentales que tenía el uno del otro eran bastante diferentes a lo que realmente eran.

Por ejemplo, según Levi, Eren era un niñato NEET -bueno para nada- que vivía de lo que sus padres le daban cada mes, pero realmente era un artista digital que vivía de lo que ganaba con comisiones que le encargaban y de lo que le daban sus auspiciadores, sin contar que trabajaba ocasionalmente para una creadora de novelas visuales gratuitas, aunque a lo más ayudaba con la historia o con el _storyboard*._

Por el lado de Eren, él pensaba que Levi era un vejete amargado, de los que siempre se quejaban de las nuevas tecnologías y que no saben más que hablar de política y cosas económicas, pero realmente era un adulto que tenía una vida parecida a él pero mucho más profesional, o sea, trabajaba en una de las más grandes empresas de videojuegos haciendo las gráficas 3d y 2d, y a veces trabajaba haciendo películas haciendo las texturas y lo retoques. Además de que entre los dibujantes profesionales él era el más famoso de todos, siendo el _"Dibujante más talentoso de la humanidad"**_.

Sin que ellos lo notaran, llegaron al estacionamiento.

—¿Donde esta tu moto?— Pregunto Levi, mientra miraba hacía ambos lados, buscando alguna moto.

—Por ahí— Le respondió el castaño, mientras caminaba hacía un moto, era una Honda CB 150 F, color rojo, con algunos dibujos en la parte delantera y con la frase "進撃の巨人", la cual le llamo la atención a Levi.

—Oye, ¿Que eso? ¿Es un Haiku o algo?... Se algo de japones, pero solo reconozco el "no", no se nada de kanji ni de significados, solo se leer hiragana y katakana— Dijo el pelinegro, mientras señalaba la frase.

—Ah, son dos kanjis, es el primero el kanji de "avanzar" y el segundo es "atacar", lo demás significa "gigantesca persona", sería como... ¿El ataque del gigante?... O algo parecido— Respondió Eren, para luego sentarse en la moto y lanzarle un casco a Levi, el cual a duras penas logro atajarlo, puesto que lo tomo desprevenido.—Yo pensaba que sabías japones... Puesto que los buenos programas de dibujo están en japones...—

—¿Y de que es? ¿Un anime o un manga?¿O tal vez una novela?—

—Hm... Ninguna de las anteriores, aunque realmente no lo se, hace un tiempo atrás la vi en un mercado y la compre, me resultaba familiar, después cuando lo busque en google, me salio como "No se han encontrado resultados para tu búsqueda"—

—De todas formas... ¿Esa cosa no tiene cinturones?—

—Nope, tendrás que sujetarte de mi persona~— Bromeo Eren.

—...Ugh—

* * *

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí, me queda algo así como una hora y media de descanso, ahora... ¿Porque nunca me dijiste que era mi beta?—

—Yo no tenía ni idea que tu eras la mocosa RogueTitan—

—¿No lo sospechaste siquiera?—

—No, yo pensaba que eras mujer, así que tu fuiste lo ultimo en mi lista de posibilidades—

—¿Que hubieras hecho si yo fuera mujer?—

—Hm... No lo se, creo que no me hubiera impresionado tanto—

—Oye Levi... ¿Eres otaku?—

Hubo un gran momento de silencio, ambos hombres que se encontraban uno enfrente del otro, sentados a ambos lados de la mesa, no hacían nada más que mirarse como si es fuera la pregunta que definiría sus vidas o que fuera una de vida o muerte. Aunque en cierta forma... Era seria... Para Eren por lo menos, si contestaba afirmativamente... Se emocionaría, saltaría de alegría y... "Espera... ¿QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?" Se detuvo mentalmente el chico, no se permitiría pensar eso... "Aunque sería divertido poder entablar conversación con Levi... Solo hablando de animes... Sería divertido..." Pensaba Eren mientras Levi estaba estático, sin mostrar expresión alguna, hasta que el susodicho se digno a responder la pregunta de Eren.

—Si, pero no tanto como para coleccionar figuras como tu, veo anime de vez en cuando, soy más del manga que del anime—

Mini paro cardíaco para Eren, el susodicho no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su corazón se acelero, no podía evitarlo, que alguien más compartiera su pasión por el anime -aunque fuera en menor grado- lo hacía saltar de alegría, pero algo no andaba bien, ¿Porque cuando su hermana le dijo que le gustaba el anime no reacciono así? ¿O cuando casi todo su grupo de amigos le dijo?.

—¿Cual es su manga favorito?— Pregunto Eren emocionado

Otro silencio, se podía notar cierto nerviosismo en el mayor, ¿A caso tenía gustos raros que prefería no revelar? Quien sabe... Levi dio un suspiro y tomo aire.

—_Mai-chan no Nichijou_*— Dijo el mayor mientras desviaba la mirada para luego reirse un poco ante al cara de ingenuo de Eren -quien no tenía ni idea sobre ese manga-.

—Eh... ¿Y de que se trata...?—

—Trata de una sirvienta que tiene que cumplir con todo lo que le pidan...— Y Levi seguía sin verle a la cara a Eren, internamente estaba a punto de morir de risa, pero obviamente su cara no expresaba tal punto de euforia, porque si se ponía a reír en ese momento sería obvio que era un engaño.—Tiene bonito dibujo, eso si es para mayores de dieciocho, porque tiene algunas escenas sexuales y algo de gore, pero no mucho, te lo recomiendo—

—Bueno, si el gran Levi me lo recomienda... Creo que lo leeré—

—Si quieres te puedo prestar el manga, ya que una amiga mía me lo regalo, tengo la serie completa, pero sera mejor que lo leas después—

* * *

Ambos chicos estuvieron conversando durante aproximadamente una hora, intercambiaron teléfonos, se recomendaron algunas novelas visuales, Eren le prometió enseñarle japones básico a Levi, también le prometió mostrarle alguno de sus trabajos en novelas, cosas así.

El tiempo paso volando, no se habían ni dado cuenta cuando ya tenían que irse al evento otra vez, aunque no se lamentaron el no tener más tiempo, puesto que aún les quedaba toda la tarde para conversar, aunque eso si cuidando lo que decían ya que no serían los únicos escuchando la conversación, sino que muchos jóvenes curiosos se acercarían.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se había conocido, sus puestos estaban vacíos pero... Al lado derecho de la mesa se encontraban dos hombres sentados, uno era rubio de cuerpo musculo y robusto mientras que el otro era un pelinegro de tez morena, muy alto y de rostro nervioso, ambos al ver a Levi y a Eren se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron hasta ellos.

**/ Lo siguiente esta en Alemán, la traducción esta en las notas de abajo ^v^ /**

—Eren!_ Bis wir wissen!_— Grito un entusiasmado Reiner, mientras corría hacía el castaño y colocaba su brazo en el cuello del chico.

—Reiner?_ Sie sind Sie wirklich? Oh mein Gott!_— Respondió Eren dando un gran sonrisa.

—_Wer ist Ihr Begleiter? Ihr Freund?_—

—_Hat mein Freund? Natürlich nicht!_— Las mejillas de Eren se encendieron como dos luces navideñas —_Zwar wäre es nicht schlecht, es war... ok nein_—

—Esto... ¿Se podría saber que esta pasando aquí?— Pregunto un enojado Levi, quien no podía ni siquiera podía adivinar lo que estaban diciendo pero lo primero que se le vino a la mente al escuchar al castaño hablar tan fluidamente otro idioma fue: "Que mierda, ¿Cuantos idiomas sabe este niño?... Sabe... Japones, Español e Ingles...¿Y ahora otro más?", no podía creer que ese mocos dominara más idiomas que él. El pelinegro sabía Ingles, Español y Francés -Ya que él era originario de Francia pero por motivos familiares tuvo que irse a otro país- pero esos eran idiomas fáciles comparados con los que sabía el chico.

—Oh, él es Reiner y él es Bertholdt, ambos son de Alemania y vinieron de visita aquí, solo para que conocer a todo el circulo, Reiner no sabe español pero sabe ingles y alemán, y Bertholdt, en cambio, sabe español y alemán— Respondió Eren mientras quitaba el brazo del rubio de cuello -puesto que ya le estaba comenzando a pesar-.

—¿Y porque tu sabes alemán?—

—¿No te dije? Mis padres son Alemania por lo ellos me enseñaron—

—_Scheinen Freunde, nicht Bert?— _Dijo de improvisto Reiner mientras miraba a Bertholdt. Eren al escuchar el comentario se sonrojo otra vez y lo miro furioso.

_—Halt!— _Grito el castaño.

—¿Que dijo?— Pregunto Levi.

—N-nada— Respondió el castaño aun con su sonrojo en el rostro.—¡Cosas de alemanes!—

El rostro de Levi era de sumo desprecio ante la respuesta de Eren, ¿Realmente creía que se iba a creer que esa conversación era 'cosa de alemanes'? Ni siquiera era alemán, sus padres eran alemanes.

—Chicos, por favor dejen de pelear ¿Quieren?, y Reiner... Concuerdo contigo— Annie se hizo aparecer, con su típica expresión de "no me interesas, aléjate" pero al decir lo segundo... Se podía notar un pequeño brillo en los ojos de la chica.

—Annie... ¿EN SERIO?— Eren no podía creer que la chica estuviera de acuerdo con el comentario del musculoso.

—De los siete meses que nos conocemos... ¿Te he hablado en broma alguna vez?—

—No...—

Así, todos estuvieron conversando, incluso Ymir y su acompañante, Krista, se les unieron. Levi se sentía algo incomodo al estar ahí sin decir nada puesto que no conocía a ninguno de los jóvenes, y los susodichos conversaban como locos. Pero obviamente no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocer mejor a cada uno de los miembros del famoso circulo "TitanShifters".

Por parte de Annie, ella vivía con su padre en Rusia pero debido a que la chica tenía ciertos problemas emocionales, prefirieron mudarse a otro país y reiniciar su vida. A ella le gustaba mucho aprender otros idiomas por lo que sabía alemán, ruso, español e ingles, aunque ninguno de los anteriores lo dominaba al cien por ciento por lo que en su celular tenía un diccionario offline de cada uno de esos idiomas. Tenía veinte años de edad, su estilo de dibujo era mucho más masculino que el de Eren, era mucho más cargado aunque a la vez no era estresante a la vista, sabía perfectamente dibujar mujeres de todas formas y tamaños pero aun le falta practica en los hombres, ya que según ella "los dibuja muy afeminados" aunque a la vista de los demás no eran para nada afeminados.

Bertholdt y Reiner se conocían desde que habían nacido, se habían criado juntos ya que sus familias eran muy unidas, toda su vida habían estado juntos por lo que para ellos fue algo natural que se enamorasen. Ambos mantenían una relación, la cual ya iba a cumplir los cinco años, ambos vivían solos en un departamento en Alemania. Tienen veinte y veintiún años de edad respectivamente, Reiner es el escritor y editor personal de Bertholdt, el estilo de Bert es suave y adorable, bastante simplista.

Ymir y Krista eran las escritoras del grupo, ellas escribían cualquier doujin o novela que hicieran, se encargaban del guion, del storyboard y si alguno de ellos quería escribir su propio doujin debía se aprobado por Krista o por Ymir. Estas chicas eran un dúo muy peculiar ya que estas actuaban como novias, se tomaban de la mano, sentían celos la una por la otra, etc, pero cuando les preguntas si tienen un relación Krista la niega completamente y Ymir no dice nada, solo coloca un gesto de resignación. Ymir es Escoces y Krista es alemana, ambas viven juntas en un departamento, un piso arriba del de Eren -quien nunca antes las había visto pero ellas si a él-. Ambas dominaban perfectamente el español y su lengua natal.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo conocer Levi de cada uno de los miembros del circulo, todos habían hablado de si mismos, menos él.

—Tu turno Levi— Dijo Krista.

—¿Que quieren saber?—

—Háblanos de ti, de donde eres, algo de historia... Eso si rápido, que se nos acaba el recreo—

—Okay... Mi nombre es Levi, soy de origen francés y me paso la vida dibujando novelas visuales, videojuegos, películas, etc. Tengo treinta y cuatro años, llevo diez años en este pais. Y actualmente vivo con este mocoso por ciertas situaciones, eso es todo—

—Oh... _Diese beiden und wurde zu meinem OTP!_— Comento Reiner y de nuevo, Eren se sonrojo y se enfado.

—Halt!—

_**~End of the Chapter 3: Those bastards**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capitulo:  
**"Pasa más de un mes desde que todos los miembros del circulo se reunieron, Eren y Levi comienzan a sentirse cómodos con la presencia del otro -cosa que nunca creyeron- pero esa cómoda vida no dura mucho, puesto que alguien del pasado de Eren vuelve."_

* * *

**Notes:** Mucho de la historia de los personajes secundarios, lo siento si es que los aburrió o algo x'3

* = Manga Ero-Guro, no recomiendo leerlo... Aunque yo ya lo hice xD Digamos que es algo para mayores de dieciocho años con muchas escenas sexuales y muchas tripas, descuartizamiento, ugh, gore hardcore. No apto para publico sensible.

* * *

**_Traducciones~_**

___ (Reiner) Bis wir wissen! = "¡Hasta que nos conocemos!"_

_____(Eren) Sie sind Sie wirklich? Oh mein Gott! = "¿Eres tu relamente? ¡Oh dios mio!"_

_______(Reiner)Wer ist Ihr Begleiter? Ihr Freund? = "¿Quien es tu acompañante? ¿Tu novio?"_

_________(Eren) Hat mein Freund? Natürlich nicht!... __Zwar wäre es nicht schlecht, es war... ok nein = "¿Mi novio? ¡Claro que no!... Aunque no estaría mal que lo fuera... ok no"_

_____________(Reiner) Scheinen Freunde, nicht Bert? = "Parecen novios ¿Cierto, Bert?"_

_(Eren x2) Halt! = "¡Callate!"_

_(Reiner) Diese beiden und wurde zu meinem OTP! = "¡Estos dos ya se convirtieron en mi OTP!"_

**Aclaración****:** Todas las cosas en otros idiomas (menos ingles y algunos títulos) son sacados del Google Translate~! No pude resistirme a colocar otro idiomas uvu Es que amo conocer otros idiomas .

* * *

**_¡Aiiky responde Reviews(?)!_**

_**Nata-alias-Nino:** xDDD Aun no ! Aunque si te dijo la verdad... Estuve a punto de hacerlo R18 (?) Pero no sabía como hacer la situacion xD _

_****__**Be-chan Rod: **__E__spero que así este bien uvu ! Aunque... No lo voy a largar más xD! Estoy en mi limite(?)_

_****__**14th:**__Esa imagen mental de Levi escapando xDDD oh my!~ Sobre eso... Si lo vivi xD Es que soy artista digital y eso... Además de que una amiga tambien lo es y me ayuda bastante con sus contactos! Y es muy emocionante *_* _

_DDD: Te quemaste el pelo? Que horrible uvu A mi nunca me ha pasado... (Siempre lo llevo corto así que no hay peligro... o eso creo(?) )_

_ Bueno~ Aquí esta(?)_

_**YukoSama: **Solo dejando un review me das ánimos ^v^_

_Eso es todo y hasta la próxima!~_


	5. Aviso

Aviso~!

Bueno, hace más de un mes que no actualizo asdsadasd Lo siento mucho en verdad, no vengo a avisar que no voy a seguir con este fanfic ni nada parecido!

Solo vengo a dar algunas explicaciones... No he actualizado porque me mordio un araña y estuve hospitalizada uvu.

El nuevo capitulo lo más probable es que lo tenga ya para la primera semana de marzo, porque mi madre me lleva de vacaciones sin tecnologia ;v;

Me disculpo de antemano

Atte, Aiiky -la autora-


End file.
